Finally together german Version
by Miosempai
Summary: Setsuna ist durch ihre Dämonenhälfte und durch ihre zwei Pactios wie zerrissen und leidet stark darunter. Dann verschwindet sie auf einmal und die übliche Truppe sucht nach ihr mitsamt der verzweifelten Konoka. Werden sie sie finden und ihr helfen können?


Finally together (german)

Ihre geliebte Kono-chan lag leblos auf dem Boden. Ihr Kopf war auf die Seite gelegt, so dass man die andere Seite nicht sehen konnte. Auf ihren Rücken, Beinen und Armen war Blut, verursacht durch zahlreiche Verletzungen. Dunkle-braune Augen schauten verängstigt auf das stehende Mädchen.

„Se-Set-chan… Warum…? D-Du bist ein Monster…"

Mental zitternd schaute Setsuna auf ihre Hände. Sie waren mit dem Blut von ihrer geliebten Freundin gefärbt. Diese Freundin, die sie liebte seit sie sieben Jahre alt war. Die Freundin, die Setsuna geschworen hatte zu beschützen, selbst wenn es sie selber töten würde. Aber anstatt Konoka zu beschützen, hatte sie ihr Schwert genommen, es erhoben und obwohl ihr gesamter Körper schrie es nicht zu tun, fiel ihr Arm mit dem Schwert in der Hand runter auf die Kehle des liegenden Mädchens.

Schwer atmend wache Setsuna auf. Sie hasste diesen Traum, aber er erschien so wie er wollte. Und in letzter Zeit wurde es schlimmer. Fast jede Nacht hatte Setsuna diese Art Traum, hoffend dass dieser niemals wahr werden würde. Trotzdem sagte etwas in ihrem Kopf, dass dies eine Möglichkeit war und keine so Unwahrscheinliche. Vielleicht würde sie ihre Kontrolle verlieren und ihre Freunde töten. Nicht nur Konoka, vielleicht auch Asuna und Negi und alle die anderen von ihrer Klasse.

Ihr Herz schlug laut in ihrer Brust. Es wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Wieder sah Setsuna das Bild von der sterbenden Konoka. So sehr wie sie zitterte, bemerkte sie nicht die Arme, die von hinten umarmten.

„Set-chan… Wieder ein Alptraum?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen und schaute in Setsuna dunkle schwarze Augen.

Sie versank oft in diesen tiefen Augen, wissend, dass sie etwas vor ihr versteckten, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie sich niemals von diesen abwenden könnte. Dass sie es nicht wollte.

Setsuna errötete so stark, dass sie so aussah wie eine Tomate. Vor Schock über die plötzliche Nähe ihrer Freundin, sprach sie rückwärts aus dem Bett und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

„O-Ojousama, wa-was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

Das andere Mädchen kicherte nur und gab Setsuna ihren typischen was-du-hast-mich-nicht-bemerkt-Blick.

„Du hast erschöpft ausgesehen und ich wollte dir etwas helfen zu entspannen.", sagte das Mädchen und lehnte sich über das Bett, um Setsuna mit gespitzten Lippen einen kleinen Kuss zu geben. Doch Setsuna kroch nur weiter zurück, versuchte diesen süßen Lippen zu entkommen von denen sie wusste, dass sie sich oder Konoka nicht würde stoppen können, wenn ihre eigenen Lippen und die Konokas sich erst einmal treffen würden.

„I-i-ich muss auf Patrouille!", stotterte sie, öffnete das Fenster und sprang durch dasselbe nach draussen.

„Mensch, sie wird sich niemals ändern.", sagte Konoka und schmollte.

„Ich wollte ihr nur eine Belohnung dafür geben, dass sie mich immer beschützt."

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das Mitten im tiefen Wald stand, sank plötzlich auf dem Boden. Sie atmete hart und schnell. Bei jedem kleinen Atemzug bildeten sich kleine Wolken im Dunkeln. Nach kurzer Zeit nahm sie ihre eigene Hand hoch und hielt ihn gegen ihre Stirn. Ihre Wangen wirkten rot und wurden dunkler und dunkler. Sie stand auf und versuchte zurück in das Wohnheim zu gehen, aber sie konnte nur ein paar Schritte gehen, bevor sie sich gegen einen Baum lehnte, nicht mehr fähig auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

„Das… sieht ziemlich schlecht aus. Vergib mir Ojousama… Ich kann es… nicht länger zurückhalten...", sagte Setsuna traurig lächelnd zu sich selbst und verlor dann das Bewusstsein.

Am nächsten Morgen im Klassenraum

„Asuna-san hast du Set-chan gesehen? Normalerweise kommt sie nicht zu spät.", sagte Konoka mit besorgter Stimme.

Sie sah sich hektisch um, nicht dieselbe ruhige Person, die sie sonst immer war. Asuna lachte nur ein bisschen über dieses seltsame Verhalten.

„Sie wird kommen. Setsuna würde ihre Pflicht dich zu beschützen nicht verpassen."

„Ja du hast Recht, aber ich habe so ein schlechter Gefühl. Gestern kam sie nicht zurück. Vielleicht mag sie mich nicht mehr…"

Die Orangehaarige war ein bisschen überrascht über ihre Freundin, doch nun wurde sie auch besorgt. Nicht weil ihre Freundin, Setsuna, Konoka vielleicht verlassen würde, sondern mehr weil es wirklich seltsam war für das pflichtbewusste Mädchen eine Chance zu verpassen um in die Nähe von Konoka zu kommen.

„Wir werden gehen und nach ihr suchen. Weißt du, wo sie sein könnte?"

Das andere Mädchen schniefte und Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.

„Sie ist aus dem Fenster aus ihrem Zimmer gesprungen und geradewegs in den Wald gerannt. Vielleicht haben Dämonen sie angegriffen? Was soll ich nur machen, wenn ihr etwas passiert ist?"

Jetzt begannen die Tränen frei von ihren Augen zu fallen. Die anderen Mädchen aus den Klassen bemerkten das und begannen sich um sie herum zu sammeln.

„Konoka… Kono-chan… Bist du in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie alle gleichzeitig.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Negi kam in den Klassenraum. Nachdem er die Unruhe sah, blickte er fragend Asuna an. Diese holte tief Luft und sagte es einfach.

„Setsuna wird vermisst. Es sieht aus, als kam sie gestern nicht zurück, nachdem sie in den Wald gerannt ist."

„WAS?", kam es von allen Seiten.

Sofort machte Negi ein ernsthaftes Gesicht.

„Wir werden nach ihr suchen. Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Kaede, Ku-Fei… ich brauche eure Hilfe. Die anderen gehen zu ihren normalen Unterricht und dann direkt in die Wohnheime. Niemand geht alleine!", sagte er streng.

„Warum immer sie. Wir können auch helfen.", murmelten ein Paar, taten aber, was ihnen gesagt wurde.

Asuna schaute die übliche Gruppe an.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt!"

_Es ist heiß. Wo bin ich? Nein… Ich… will nicht._

Setsuna lag am selben Ort im Wald, an dem sie am Tag zuvor zusammengebrochen war. In den letzten paar Stunden hatte sie mehr und mehr sich selbst verloren. Ihr ganzer Körper litt unter Höllenschmerzen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so an, als würden ein paar Elefanten darauf stampfen. Ihre Dämonenhälfte versuchte zwanghaft hervorzukommen. Ihr Rücken blutete stark, weil ihre Flügel, wie sie wollten, raus brachen und reingezogen wurden. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass das bemitleidenswerte Mädchen fast sterben wollte, da sie all ihren Kampfgeist verloren hatte, aber dann sah sie das Gesicht ihrer geliebten Konoka.

_Kono-chan… bitte… hilf… mir…_

Dann wurde die Welt wieder schwarz.

„Setsuna! Set-chan! Bitte antworte! Set-chan!"

Konoka und Asuna waren inzwischen auch in dem Wald und suchten nach dem vermissten Mädchen. Negi hatte auch versucht sie mit seiner Pactiokarte zu kontaktieren oder zu beschwören, aber die Karte reagierte nicht auf seine Magie. Konoka versuchte dasselbe mit ihrer Karte, aber es hatte denselben Effekt - nämlich keinen. Also haben sie drei Teams gebildet mit jeweils zwei Mitgliedern und gingen sie suchen. Negi ging alleine. Wenn jemand Setsuna fand, würden sie sich einander mit ihren Pactiokarten kontaktieren.

Also gingen die beiden Mädchen tiefer und tiefer in den Wald. Sie suchten seit fast zwei Stunden, aber konnten nirgends eine Spur von Setsuna entdecken.

_Kono-chan… bitte… hilf… mir…_

Konokas Kopf schreckte hoch und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte zu dem Ort an dem sie Setsuna vermutete. Asuna war zuerst zu perplex um die plötzliche Reaktion ihrer Freundin zu realisieren, aber nach ein paar Sekunden rannte sie ihr nach.

Die Brünette rannte auf eine Lichtung und schaute sich um. Dann drehte sie sich nach links und nach ein paar Metern sah sie ihre Freundin auf dem Boden liegen. Eine Hand klammerte sich an ihrem T-Shirt, direkt über ihrer rechten Brust.

„Set-chan!"

Sie eilte zu Setsuna und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Set-chan… Wach auf… Bitte…"

Das Mädchen stöhnte und öffnete langsam ihre fiebrigen Augen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde dir helfen. Also halte durch!", sagte sie und legte ihre andere Hand auf Setsunas Stirn.

„Du verglühst!"

Die Brünette wartete keine weitere Sekunde. Sie holte ihre Pactiokarte raus und kontaktiere schnell Negi. Dann bemerkte sie die Wunden auf Setsunas Rücken.

„Ko-Kono-chan…"

Das Mädchen verlor wieder das Bewusstsein und ließ Konoka mit einem entsetzen Ausdruck in ihren Augen allein zurück. Sie übernahm sofort ihre Rolle als Heilerin und begann das verwundete Mädchen zu behandeln. Sie tat es sogar noch, als die anderen, Asuna eingeschlossen, die die Spur von Konoka unterwegs verloren hatte, auftauchten.

Sie schwitze stark, aber hörte nicht mit der Behandlung auf. Es begann sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals zu bilden, als sie ihre Freunde anschaute, die auf die leblose Schwertkämpferin schauten.

„Sie hat hohes Fieber und ihre Wunden am Rücken sind sehr ernst. Sie heilen zu langsam. Ich… Sie… Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren."

Konoka brach zusammen und weinte nun vor lauter Angst um ihre Beschützerin.

Vor Konokas und Asunas Raum sammelten sich die besorgten Klassenkameraden, um zu fragen, ob sie bei irgendwas helfen können. Sie hatten gesehen wie Asuna das schwarzhaarige Mädchen auf ihrem Rücken getragen hatte und wollten zu ihr eilen, doch Kaede und Ku-Fei hielten sie von der Gruppe fern. Durch den Tumult hatte Konoka wieder zu ihrem üblichen Selbst gefunden, leitete Asuna mit Setsuna zu ihrem Raum und begann sofort wieder mit der Behandlung. Während sie dies tat, reagierte Setsuna nicht einmal. Sie stöhnte nur ein paar Mal, als das kalte Tuch auf ihre Stirn gelegt wurde.

Nun begannen Negi, Asuna, Yue und Nodoka zu diskutieren, was sie nun machen sollten.

„Es muss ein Dämon gewesen sein! Nichts anderes könnte Setsuna besiegen und sie dabei so schwer verletzen!", sagte Asuna.

„Ich glaube das nicht. Wir haben kein anderes Blut gesehen und wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass sie eine sehr taltentierte Schwertkämpferin ist, also würde sie den oder die Dämonen nicht überleben lassen.", meinte Yue, während Nodoka zustimmend nickte.

„Unsere wichtigste Aufgabe ist es Setsuna zu helfen wieder gesund zu werden. Dann können wir uns über die Dämonen sorgen. Also beruhigt euch Mädchen."

Der kleine Lehrer wurde einfach ignoriert und die anderen begannen darüber zu diskutieren, was passiert sein könnte. Es klopfte an der Tür und ein paar Mädchen von ihrer Klassen kamen rein. Unter ihnen war Azuka, die Klassen Paparazzi.

„Ehm… Wir wollten fragen, ob ihr Hilfe braucht. Wir könnten…"

Die Mädchen begannen laut im Hintergrund aufzuzählen, was sie alles für ihre Klassenkameradin machen könnten.

„Set-chan! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Beruhige dich!"

Alle Gesichter drehten sich zu Konoka, die versuchte Setsuna stillzuhalten. Denn diese stöhnte nur viel lauter und schubste Konoka von sich weg. Dann rollte sie sich selber in einen Ball, eine Hand verkrampfte sich wieder über ihrer Brust, die andere griff in das Bettlaken. Offensichtlich hatte sie starke Schmerzen. Konoka stand wieder auf und ging erneut zu ihrer Freundin.

„Set-chan… Bitte, beruhige dich…"

Ihre Hände begannen zu glühen, als sie anfing heilen zu wollen.

„Arghhh!"

Plötzlich brachen weiße Flügel aus Setsunas Rücken. Der untere Flügel prallte an der Wand ab und drehte sich nach oben, zerschmetterte die Bettlatten des oberen Doppelbettes. Der andere Flügel glitt über die Seite der Schwertkämpferin, erreichte den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und schmiss alle Sachen die darauflagen runter.

Die anderen Mädchen und selbst Negi schauten mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Flügel.

„Was… Was ist das?", stotterten die Mädchen.

Asuna und Negi tauschten einen schnell Blick aus. Sie wussten schon, dass Setsuna ein Dämon war, aber sie so zu sehen, war etwas komplett Neues.

Konoka überwand als erstes die Starre und eilte sofort zu dem verletzten Mädchen und begann ihren Rücken zu heilen, der wieder stark zu bluten angefangen hatte.

Setsuna ihrerseits wimmerte nur, als ihre Flügel sich noch weiter ausbreiteten. Der obere Flügel erreicht inzwischen die gegenüberliegende Wand und der untere Flügel drückte hart gegen das Bett, so dass es das Bett anhob. Die nächste Sache passierte so schnell wie der Ausbruch. Ihre Flügel gingen zurück und verschwanden wieder in ihrem Rücken. Das geflügelte Mädchen sah erschöpft aus und als Konoka erneut ihre Temperatur fühlte, bemerkte sie, dass es erneut hochgegangen war.

„Negi. Wir brauchen Hilfe. Ich werde gehen und Evangeline holen. Sie sollte uns helfen können.", sagte die Orangehaarige und wollte losrennen.

„Warte!"

Alle schauten Konoka an. Normalerweise würde sie nicht ihre Stimme erheben.

„Wir werden Setsuna zu Evangeline bringen! So geht es schneller!"

Die anderen Mädchen schauten perplex als Asuna Setsuna packte und mit ihr wegrannte, Konoka an ihrer Seite. Negi blieb da und begann den anderen Lügen über das, was passiert war zu erzählen.

„Evangeline! Evangelien! Bitte öffne die Tür! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", brüllte Asuna und Konoka.

Das Vampirmädchen öffnete die Tür und sofort erkannten die Mädchen, dass sie schlechte Laune hatte.

„Was wollt ihr!", schrie sie zurück. „Ich habe geschlafen und ihr wagt es mich zu unterbrechen! Was denkt ihr Schwächlinge euch dabei, wenn ihr überhaupt denken könnt!"

Asuna trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, während Konoka ein Paar vorging, die Gefahr ignorierend, in welcher sie sich befand.

„Set-chan ist krank! Du musst ihr helfen! Sie hat ein hohes Fieber, ihre Flügel brechen raus und rein und hinterlassen dabei viele tiefe Wunden auf ihrem Rücken!", sagte sie in einem Atemzug.

Evangeline zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ die drei Mädchen durch die Tür.

„Leg sie auf das Sofa. Sie muss auf dem Bauch liegen."

„J-ja.", antwortete Asuna stotternd.

Als das weiß-geflügelte Mädchen hingelegt wurde, öffnete sich dir Tür und Negi betrat das Haus. Evangeline begann die Wunden auf Setsunas Rücken zu berühren, was dafür sorgte, dass das Mädchen zusammenzuckte, sogar noch etwas stärker, als Evangeline über die Wunden leckte.

„W-Was machst du da!"

Die Blondine schnitt lächelnd eine Grimasse und sagte dann etwas, was das Leben der anderen verändern sollte.

„Sie ist geteilt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Die anderen sahen das Mädchen verwirrt und mit fragenden Augen an.

„Man muss ich etwa alles erklären. Naja, kann ich nicht ändern."

Sie lachte teuflisch.

„Um genau zu sein, war dieses Mädchen schon immer geteilt, weil sie zur Hälfte Mensch und zur Hälfte Dämon ist, aber wegen euch beiden…"

Sie ließ eine dramatische Pause und zeigte auf Negi und Konoka.

„Ist sie noch mehr geteilt, weil ihr beide einen temporären Pactio mit ihr habt! Sie wird zu dir gezerrt, Junge, und zu ihrer Freundin. Niemand wäre in Ordnung, wenn er oder sie zwei Pactios zur gleichen Zeit hätte und das schon ohne noch zusätzlich ein Hanyo zu sein. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie es überhaupt so weit geschafft hat."

Negi war bestürzt. Er wusste nichts darüber.

„Aber… Wir haben schon die zwei Pactios gemacht, was können wir jetzt noch dagegen machen? Das ist allein meine Schuld. Ich bin ihr Lehrer und ich wusste nichts darüber. Kann ich meinen Pactio löschen?"

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Das ist so lästig. Und denkt nicht einmal daran. Ein Pactio kann nur komplett gelöscht werden, wenn es mit einem anderen Pactio überschrieben wird. Offensichtlich, oder? Einer von euch wird einen wahren Pactio mit ihr schließen müssen."

Negi wurde knallrot und begann zu stottern.

„A-Aber… S-So etwas s-sollten wir nicht machen. W-wir sind noch immer zu jung."

Konoka und Asuna wussten beide nicht was ein wahrer Pactio war, trotzdem sagte Konoka nachdem Negis Stotterparade vorbei war:

„Ich werde es machen! Ich würde alles machen, damit es Set-chan besser geht."

„Hahahahahahahaha"

Das Vampirmädchen lachte so hart, dass sie sogar ihren Bauch halten musste.

„Dann werde ich dir sagen, was du machen musst, aber bring sie vorher in meine Villa. Junge, nimm dein Haustier und bring sie von hier weg. Die beiden brauchen eure Hilfe nicht mehr."

Negi nickte und ging mit Asuna zusammen aus dem Haus, während er ihr erklärte, was ein wahrer Pactio eigentlich war.

In Evangeline Villa war nur noch Konoka mit Setsuna. Evangeline verließ die Villa, nachdem sie erklärt hatte, was ein wahrer Pactio war.

„Set-chan, das ist der einzige Weg und obwohl du es immer langsam angehen wolltest, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit… Ich muss das machen und ich will es auch, also bitte vergib mir…"

Sie lehnte sich über das andere Mädchen und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann auf die Wangen, die Nase und zum Schluss, aber nicht vergessen, der Kuss auf die Lippen. Setsunas Augen flatterten, als sie ihre Augen öffnete.

„Kono-chan… Was machst du da?"

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde dir helfen oder willst du mich nicht?"

Konoka war sich nicht sicher, doch selbst wenn Setsuna „Nein" gesagt hätte, würde sie nicht aufhören, denn sie wollte ihrer Freundin helfen. Überraschenderweise lächelte Setsuna ein bisschen und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Dann legte sie ihre Hand hinter Konokas Kopf und zog sie in Richtung ihrer eigenen Lippen. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten stoppte sie und schaute Konoka tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Kono-chan."

Dann küsste sie das andere Mädchen. Konoka dachte, sie wäre die Offensive und war mehr als erstaunt über das, was ihre sonst so schüchterne Freundin tat.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte sie etwas atemlos. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich werde versuchen sanft zu sein, also sag einfach, wenn es wehtut, okay."

Konoka liebkoste mit ihrer Hand die sanften Haare des anderen Mädchens, küsste sie erneut auf die Lippen und tastete sich dann weiter zu ihren Nacken. Die gab tausende von Küssen auf die sanfte Haut. Eine Hand streichelte Setsunas Seite.

„Ahh.", stöhnte sie leise, aber dann zuckte sie zusammen und setze sich auf, damit ihre Flügel rauskommen konnten.

„Set-chan bist du okay?", fragte Konoka panisch.

„Ja… Ich möchte nur nicht abgelenkt werden in dem ich sie zurückhalte."

Dass Setsuna so aktiv war, war Evangeline zu verdanken, die ihr irgendeine Medizin gegeben hatte, die das Fieber für wenigstens ein paar Stunden senkte. Konoka streckte ihre Hand aus und tat das, was sie schon seit langer Zeit machen wollte. Sie streichelte die Flügel, überrascht über deren Weichheit. Setsuna schien das noch viel mehr zu gefallen, weil ihre Flügel hin und wieder unter den Händen der jungen Heilerin anfingen zu zucken.

Danach begannen beide die Shirts des jeweils anderen aufzuknöpfen. Setsuna streifte über die Brust von ihrer Geliebten, stoppte ihre Hand aber vor ihrer linken Brust. Sie drückte sie ein bisschen und sofort bekam sie eine Reaktion von dem anderen Mädchen in Form eines leichten Keuchens.

„Ahhh… S-Set-chan… Ich möchte, dass du dich entspannst und es genießt, also warte bitte etwas, bevor du anfängst mit mir zu spielen.", sagte das Mädchen stark errötend.

Nun zog Setsuna ihre Hand zurück von dem eigentlichen Ziel und umarmte Konoka. Sie zog sie an sich und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

„Du kannst alles mit mir machen, was du willst."

Konoka tat was ihr gesagt wurde und platzierte ihre Lippen über Setsunas Brust. Sie küsste um den schon harten Nippel und begann dann dort dran zu saugen. Eine ihrer Hände begann die andere Brust zu massieren, zwang damit mehr und mehr stöhnen aus Setsuna.

Nach etwas mehr Zeit des Neckens ließ sie eine ihrer Hände weiter runter an ihren Seiten gleiten, liebkoste sie und ging dann weiter runter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Sie streichelte um es herum und schaute vorsichtig zu dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin hinauf. Als sie die Leidenschaft in Setsunas Augen sah, von dem bisschen, was sie bisher getan hatte, gewann sie mehr Selbstvertrauen und wagte sich noch tiefer vor.

Als sie das tat, fügte sie mehr und mehr Küsse über Setsunas gesamten Körper und schob ihre Zunge in den Bauchnabel, welchen sie vorher liebkost hatte. Setsuna stöhnte noch lauter und legte ihre Hände auf Konokas Schultern.

„Kono-chan…"

Ihre Stimme klang schwach und Konoka wusste, was sie wollte, aber sie hatte zu viel Spaß daran um sie sofort zu erlösen. Also begann sie die liegende Schwertkämpferin ganz auszuziehen und schaute bewundernd auf den zierlichen und doch trainieren Körper. Dann sank ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu der unteren Hälfte von Setsunas Körper, welcher nackt vor ihr lag.

Obwohl sie das Mädchen etwas mehr liebkosen wollte, begann sie Setsunas Knöcheln zu küssen, höher zu ihrem unteren Bein zu gehen, dort wartend mit mehr Küssen für das Bein und dann weiter nach oben zu gehen.

Konoka platzierte viele süße Küssen auf den rechten Innenschenkel und leckte es vom Beginn bis zum Ende, stoppte jedoch ein paar Zentimetern vor ihrem Ziel. Danach tat sie dasselbe mit dem linken Innenschenkel und sorgte dafür, dass das Mädchen unter ihr anfing schneller zu stöhnen.

„K-Ahh-Kono-chan… ahhh bitte…"

Konoka schaute wieder hoch und sah pure Lust und den Wunsch erlöst zu werden in Setsunas Augen. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und ihre Hände, welche für einen guten Blick auf das Ziel freigaben, und setzte einen liebevollen Kuss darauf. Danach leckte sie über ihr Ziel und um es, bemüht nicht genau die Mitte zu treffen, um es noch intensiver zu machen. Nach ein paar Sekunden streichelte sie mit ihrer Zunge über das Center.

Setsuna griff mit einer Hand in die Bettlaken; mit der anderen Hand versuchte sie ihren Mund zu bedecken um ihre eigenen Stimme zurückzuhalten. Konoka bemerkte das und kroch nach oben zu ihrer Geliebten und hörte mit dem auf, was sie gerade noch getan hatte.

Setsuna wunderte sich, warum sie aufgehört hatte, öffnete die Augen und fühlte einen sanften Hauch an ihrem Ohr.

„Kein verstecken, Set-chan.", sagte das Mädchen und umschlang ihre Finger mit denen von Setsuna.

Jetzt ließ sie ihre rechte Hand leicht über den Körper gleiten und spielte noch einmal mit Setsuna, bevor sie mit einem Finger in das liegende Mädchen eindrang. Konoka sah sie zusammenzucken und begann dann langsam ihren Finger zu bewegen. Schon kurz danach war Setsuna mehr und mehr an ihrem Hoch. Genau jetzt war für Konoka der richtige Moment um noch einen Finger einzuführen.

Sie drang ein und aus und streichelte sanft über Setsunas empfindlichen Punkt. Das Mädchen begann stärker zu zucken und ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Nach ein paar weiteren Schüben küsste sie Setsunas Nacken und konnte fühlen, wie ihre Finger von Setsuna zusammengedrückt wurden, während ihre Flügel Konoka umarmten.

Die beiden Mädchen lagen in dem großen Bett in Setsunas Villa. Ein Mädchen kuschelte sich in den Flügel der anderen, während die andere ihre nun feste Freundin umarmte. Genau über ihnen erschien eine neue Pactiokarte und die anderen beiden verschwanden.


End file.
